Amour de douleur
by flogudule
Summary: OS. Il arrive qu’on aime mais que cet amour ne puisse vivre.Hermione aime Harry mais lorsque l’amour fait mal, lorsqu’un amour partagé rend malheureux, on ne voit parfois qu’une seule issue.Ils s’aimaient trop peut être…


_Pour toi… Pardonne-moi…_

_Amour de douleur_

Sans cesse cette image me hante et me terrifie…

Tout est de ma faute, je le sais.

Et pourtant j'ai peur de ce que j'ai fait.

J'aime Harry.

Je l'aime mais je lui fais du mal. Sans cesse.

Lui ne dit rien, il me rassure, m'assure que ce n'est rien, qu'il me pardonne.

Pourtant il souffre lorsque je m'enflamme de colère. Il a mal quand je le rejette.  
Son cœur est douloureux mais il s'oublie.

Il m'aime alors il reste.  
Il préfère avoir mal de temps en temps que me quitter et être malheureux dit-il.

Pourtant, hier, j'ai été trop loin.  
La colère bouillonnait dans mes veines, la goutte a débordé. Je suis partie muette de rage.

Pourquoi un tel état ?  
Pour rien… Ou si peu.

Il a gardé des comportements d'enfant qui sont souvent adorables… Mais que je trouve parfois grossiers. Sans doute parce qu'il n'a pas eu de parents, il retrouve parfois une âme d'enfant lorsqu'il est vraiment heureux.  
L'enfant ne se rend pas compte qu'il y a des convenances, des choses à ne pas faire.

Lui ne s'est pas rendu compte de la nature de son comportement. Ce qu'on excuse chez un enfant, on ne le pardonne plus à un adulte.

Pourtant il ne fait pas exprès. Il est trop gentil, trop enfantin pour cela.

Mais parfois, ça m'exaspère. Pas pour moi, si quelque chose me déplait, je le lui dirai, il le sait. Non, pour le dérangement qu'il occasionne chez d'autres que je respecte.

Hier, ce comportement m'a énervé. Une note moyenne, de la fatigue et du stress ont décuplé cet agacement.

J'ai quitté la table, il m'a suivi sans même avoir mangé.

J'ai voulu fuir, être seule, m'isoler. Il m'a suivie.

Il voulait comprendre ce que j'avais, ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

Je lui ai dit de me laisser, il n'a pas voulu.

J'ai marché, marché en tous sens pour qu'il me laisse.

Mais il est resté, il ne voulait pas me laisser seule, il voulait comprendre, il voulait que ça s'arrange.

Il m'a pour finir bloqué le passage, ses yeux verts sont devenus durs et décidés. Il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal mais il voulait comprendre.

Alors toute ma colère est sortie, elle a jailli dans un tourbillon de méchancetés.

Il n'a rien dit, il m'a écouté sans montrer la moindre émotion.

Je lui ai demandé violemment si je pouvais enfin passer.

Et là, il s'est écarté. Il s'est écarté en montrant un visage de marbre même si j'étais sûre que je lui faisais du mal.

Je crois que j'aurais voulu qu'à cet instant-là, il me prenne dans ses bras et m'apaise.

Toute colère m'avait quittée mais mon orgueil me dictait de partir la tête haute, comme insensible.

Je l'ai laissé, je suis partir marcher, mettre de l'ordre dans le désordre de mon cœur.

Les larmes me sont montées aux yeux, j'ai compris mon erreur.

Je suis repartie en arrière et je l'ai retrouvé.

Il était assis par terre, les cils perlés de larmes.

Je me suis assise près de lui, je l'ai enlacé, je lui ai demandé pardon.

Il a dit que ce n'était pas grave. Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. Il m'a dit que lui aussi.

Il dit ne pas m'en vouloir, que ce n'est qu'un accident de parcours…

Mais je sais qu'il a eu vraiment mal.

Et depuis hier, l'image de lui, se bougeant pour me laisser passer, me hante…

J'ai eu l'impression qu'il cessait de lutter, qu'il abandonnait l'idée de m'aimer chaque jour, de vivre avec moi…

Et cette image, de lui qui s'efface, me terrifie…

J'ai peur de ce qu'elle veut dire.

J'ai peur qu'elle signifie que lorsque j'irai trop loin, il cessera de se battre pour que nous deux, ça continue.

J'ai peur de comprendre que je peux le perdre.

J'ai honte de lui faire aussi mal.

Je ne veux plus vivre dans ce monde où je fais pleurer l'homme que j'aime.

Je ne veux plus de cette vie.

Les veines de mon poignet m'apparaissent comme une heureuse échappatoire à cette vie où je n'ai plus ma place.

Lentement je prends une lame et je l'appuie contre mon poignet.

Les larmes coulent en longs sillons mais la douleur du sang qui perle sur mon bras me permet de moins sentir la douleur de mon cœur.

Lui seul comprendra pourquoi moi, Hermione Granger, fille si brillante, si 'heureuse', au destin si merveilleux ait fait ce geste…

Harry… Il est tout pour moi et je lui ai fait tant de mal…

Je l'aime.

Peut-être devrais-je dire que je l'aimais... Puisque je vais mourir…

Je l'aimais, je l'aime et mon esprit l'aimera dans la mort…

**FIN…**

J'espère que vous avez aimé… reviews please…


End file.
